nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Clymene
Sofasi |towns cities= Sofasi |islands=Asian Island, Truth Island |nicknames=''The Unity State'' |hexacode=CL / CL-01-01 |situationmap= |statemap= }} The State of Clymene or Clymene (Bredish: Die Noortstat) is one of the states of Lovia. Asian and Truth Island form the State of Clymene. Clymene compromises the whole of the Western Nation Archipelago. The state has 35,932 inhabitants. The capital of the state is Sofasi. The largest settlements are Sofasi, Plains and Adoha. Clymene is the most northern state of Lovia. The state is a multiethnic society. Aside from Lovian English, a significant portion of the state population speaks Bredish, a Germanic language which originated mainly from English and Dutch. The state is characterized by its large Chinese minority, large wildernesses and distinct Bredish culture. The largest river of Clymene is called the Clymene Creek. The Clymene Creek includes a scenic trail and bike bath called the Clymene Creek Bike Trail. Etymology The name Clymene comes from the Greek mythology, and refers to a nymph married to Iapetus, mother of Prometheus, Epimetheus, Menoetius and Atlas. The state seal of Clymene depicts this nymph. History Early history Clymene remained uninhabited until 1883, when a cargo ship from China to the US crashed on the Chinese Reef northwest of Clymene. At that time, colonists had settled on Peace Island and Lovia was being opened to western colonization. The wilderness of Clymene was only frequented by hunters and fur trappers in those times, and it took a while before a group of hunters encountered a couple of thirsty Chinese immigrants on the northwest coast. Arthur Noble, who had led the first colonial expedition to Lovia in 1875, picked up on the news and sent out a rescue expedition to retrieve survivors. It appeared only two people had died in the crash, and most survivors had kept themselves alive drinking spring water and catching small animals. It was decided that the Chinese passengers could choose between continuing on their journey to California, or staying in Lovia. Due to the hospitable welcome and friendliness of the Lovians, many passengers chose to stay in Noble City. When some passengers succeeded contacting their families in China, word got out in the Chinese districts were the survivors hailed from that a land of opportunity was being developed on the route to North America. The arrival of new immigrants from Asia prompted a population boom in Clymene, where a company of hunters composed of Chinese and American fur trappers had set up a colonial outpost to search for gold. The settlement of Sofasi was founded in 1879 and named Burke's Town, after hunter John Burke. The name was promptly changed to Sofasi in 1900, when Clymene Island was renamed to Asian Island. Gold rush In 1893 a few settlers discovered silver deposits on land north of Sofasi, and word quickly spread to other areas. The discovery of gold (later found to be mostly pyrite) quickly led to a wave of new immigrants. From southern Lovia there were some looking for their fortune, but many miners came from the United States, many Americans and immigrants. A number of new Chinese arrivals started in 1895, who often carried out the most grueling work. German, Dutch, Scottish and other colonists started to move into the state as early as 1889. Clymene had some 9,000 inhabitants by 1895, making it the most populated area in Lovia. By the mid-1890s the number of diverse groups on the island led to the formation of a pidgin dialect later known as Bredish. Northern Territory In 1892 the northernmost islands of Lovia (those forming the Nation Archipelago) were proclaimed the "Northern Territory", de jure under the rule of the king but de facto an independent state. A small armed skirmish between 31 republican men from west Sofasi and 28 pro-Lovian men (that year) resulted in a republican victory and the start of an independent north. By 1898 most of the silver deposits had been exhausted and many Chinese and Eastern Europeans moved back to the US, while a few (and lots of Americans) decided to take advantage of the land and build their farms. By 1900 there were 1,270 people in the territory (about 800 Americans, 250 Chinese and 200 Europeans/Lovians. The Northern Territory remained largely independent until the late 1890s, when the number of Lovians outnumbered those of Republican supporters. A few minor skirmishes in 1899-1900 saw pro-Lovians handily win. In 1905, Clymene was founded as a state and the first governor was elected. Economic depression During the 1920s, Clymene suffered from a recession and a population decline. A lot of people left for the states of Kings and Sylvania, while the remaining population saw unemployment skyrocket. A combination of factors contributed to the situation. Because Clymene is not very suitable for agriculture, the state was largely dependent on mining and fishing. When the mining industry collapsed and the gold rush faded, the inhabitants of Clymene found themselves in an unsustainable situation. The depression led to enormous social problems in the northern, poorer parts of Clymene. Hamlets like New Aberdeen, Rosswood, Rosendorp and Eastwood were hit hard. The situation was largely solved when the federal government invested in Sofasi and kickstarted a Clymene-based industry, now known as Industrial Park. 1930s depression The Great Depression did not hit Clymene hard, given that the state was already suffering economically. In 1931, though, a number of Lovians and Americans began opening slate mines and quarries, which brought much needed jobs to the state. Some silver deposits were found near Plains, but this was a long-term project for digging far underground. Geography Clymene is a middle-sized state of Lovia, consisting of two islands. The largest island is Asian Island, where the state capital and biggest town Sofasi is situated. The other island is Truth Island, which is considerably smaller. On the northern coast of that island lies Adoha, a holiday resort, build in the 2000s. Both islands are relatively mountainous and mostly covered in wilderness. On the northern coast of Asian Island the town of Plains. The heartland of Asian Island is covered by the Howard Mountains. The northeastern part of Asian Island consists of alluvial fans, lowlands and river basins. This regions consists of marshes and forested wetlands. The southern part of Asian Island, near Sofasi, is suitable for agriculture. Most settlements are situated at the coast, but a few, like Glesga and Xiandu, are situated in the heartland of the island. Most people live on the southern part of Asian Island, near Sofasi. Climate Clymene has a temperate climate, characterized by cool summers and mild winters. Clymene has a lot of precipation, causing floods in the spring, when the mountain snow melts and fuels small beaks and rivers. The temperate climate and enjoyable countryside make Clymene a popular tourist destination. Adoha enjoys a reputation of little rain and many sun hours, although the average temperature is quite low for a summer holiday resort town. Land use The state is covered in forest, and is only sparsely cultivated. It is the least cultivated state of Lovia. Most agricultural businesses are located on the southern part of Asian Island. Oranges, wheat and barley are grown in and around Sofasi. North of Sofasi lies Hightech Valley, a large industrial park where -together with Noble City the brunt of the Lovian manufacturing industry resides. The area around Feltmolen and Timber Harbor is also cultivated, The land in the center of Asian Island is mountainous and unsuitable for agriculture. Instead, locals operate thriving tourist businesses. The northern part of Clymene is covered in dense forests and is sparsely populated. The coasts of Asian and Truth Island are dotted with vacation villas and fishermen houses. Settlements There are 16 settlements on Clymene, of which 1 is a town, 2 are a village, and 13 are a hamlet. The largest settlement is Sofasi. The numbers shown were recently taken by the Clymene Census Agency in their 2013 Census, all numbers are acturate. Rivers Clymene has one large river, the Clymene Creek. The Clymene Creek is situated on Asian Island, Clymene. It is the longest river in the state and the third longest in Lovia, after the Beaver River and The Abby. The river is an important habitat for many animals. On the banks of the river, several parts of the Clymene Creek Bike Trail, a State Bike Trail of the Clymene state, run. The Clymene Creek is famous in whole Lovia for its delta. The delta is a large wetland area and a habitat for many plants and animals. There are many tours available through the delta. The State of Clymene has lobbied the National Park Service for a recognition of the Clymene Creek Delta as a National Park. The delta has more than 100 or 200 islands. There are over 60 species of birds and 140 kinds of fish living in the delta. Islands Asian Island is the third largest island of Lovia and contains the northernmost point of the nation. It plays an important role in Lovian history. When a Chinese cargo ship sunk near Clymene on its way to California, many Chinese passengers briefly stayed on the island. The island is named after them by King Arthur I. Asian Island was also known to have been the location of the Lashawn Farm of Sir John Lashawn and his wife Betty. Asian Island has a rich cultural and historical background. Asian Island is the most mountainous island of the two islands. It consists of a large lowland in the north and lots of mountain ranges in the central heartland and the south. The southern peninsula of Asian Island is the location of the state capital of Clymene, Sofasi. The numerous capes and bays of Asian Island where perfect starting points for colonial settlements, and they form excellent natural harbors to shelter from storms. Truth Island is one of the smalller islands of the Lovia Archipelago. It is situated south of Asian Island. It's a part of the Western Nation Archipelago. The hamlet of Clinton and the village of Adoha are situated on Truth Island. They are connected by the Clinton Way, a small road that runs through an ecologically important area. Construction of the road resulted in a lot of criticism and concerns about the local wildlife. State Politics Clymene is, like all other states, run by a governor. Until the beginning of 2010 the state governor was Robin Ferguson. Under Marcus Villanova, who got into power in 2010, the state saw its unemployment level decrease due to the large amount of facilities built for Clymene's public healthcare. Justin Abrahams succeeded Villanova for two terms, continuing on what he built and further creating a public healthcare system. The state is quite liberal, compared to states like Seven and Oceana and has consistently voted in leftist, progressive governors since 2010. Districts of Clymene Economy Clymene is a somewhat industrialized state, with most of its industry focused on high-tech areas or shipping. Many others work in the fishing industry or the nickel industry. The service sector is smaller than other Lovian states like Sylvania and Kings, but has a large tourist sector, as seen in Adoha. Clymene has a large primary sector, but relatively few people work in agriculture. Most people employed in the primary sector work in the forestry and fishing sectors. The secondary sector of the Clymene economy consists of the harbors of hamlets like Timber Harbor, Lisney and Rosendorp, and a handful of factories found in Sofasi or New Aberdeen. Traditionally, the Clymene economy has revolved around gold mining and fishing. During the 1930s, this shifted towards an emphasis on manufacturing and the nickel mine industry. Nowadays, no gold is mined anymore, as the accessible gold reserves are mostly exhausted. Some nickel mines are still operational, but mining is not as large of an industry in Clymene as it once was. The land surface of Clymene is the least cultivated of all states, comparable to some islands in Seven. Near Nóngyè, the land is used to grow rice. Near Feltmolen and Timber Harbor, the land is used to grow wheat. The region around Sofasi consists of orchards and wheat fields. The northern part of Asian Island and almost all of Truth Island are sparsely cultivated and mostly forested. Culture Language language in Clymene. Note: Legend is inaccurate.]] The main languages of Clymene are Bredish and Lovian English. Bredish is Germanic language which originates from English and Dutch, and is only spoken in Clymene and parts of Seven. This regional language is firmly integrated in Clymenish culture, and most inhabitants understand at least a little Bredish. About 4,000 people speak the language as mother tongue. The highest percentages of Bredish speakers can be found in Feltmolen, in the north of Clymene (especially Plains, New Aberdeen and Rosswood) and in Glesga. Most people in Clymene understand Bredish to some extent, due to it being taught in schools. The language is used somewhat commonly in some rural communities and to a lesser extent in Plains, and rarely near Sofasi. The lowest percentages of Bredish speakers can be found on Truth Island. Almost every Clymenian is able to speak English either at native speaker level, or at an advanced level. Due to immigration, however, some people speak a different language at home. In northern Asian Island, Dutch, Bredish, and Chinese are the main minority languages. Truth Island is almost completely inhabited by people that speak English or German at home. There is a large minority in Sofasi that speaks Chinese as mother tongue, along with many other smaller minorities, making the city one of the most diverse in Lovia. The number of people that speak Danish as mother language - although high in the late 1800s - has shrunk to almost nothing. Most people who are of Danish ancestry nowadays speak English. A very small Oshenna minority persists in Plains. These Oshenna-speaking people moved here in the 1980s at the peak of the global recession. The language is slowly dying out in Clymene however. The Bredish language community has close ties with Oshenna language community because both fight for recognition and survival. The communities lobby together in the Congress when a topic is debated concerning language. Autonomy and separatism Having its own regional language in the form of Bredish, Clymene has been associated with separatism and groups lobbying for more autonomy. Separatist and autonomous sentiments are less prevalent than in Oceana though, and most inhabitants of the state don't treasure separatist symphaties. The Clymene separatist movement is considered an outsider group rather than a serious threat to the constitutional article that states that Lovia is an indivisible and sovereign state. The historical Northern Territory is an example of Clymenish separatism. Music Sofasi is the capital of alternative music in Lovia. The town is famous for its local scene of alternative musicians. A small scene of electronic musicians exists in Sofasi too. The famous Lovian label Warped Records is based in Sofasi, and operates Warped Sofasi, a music venue in downtown Sofasi. Many alternative bands and acts are from Clymene. Adoha is known for its electro pop scene and its clubs. Plains and surroundings has a lively local folk music scene. Education Clymene has a strong education system within Lovia. Most of the schools within the state are public, though the state also has a few private, religious and preparatory schools, mostly in the south. All schools follow a statewide curriculum, though depending on the type of school or education program may vary. Tourism The state of Clymene is working on the first National Bike Paths in the state. The first Path would be a Bike Path between Sofasi and the CSA. In the southern part of the state near Adoha ;lie lots of resorts and hotels, generating a lot of money for the economy because of investments done by Governor Marcus Villanova as Department of Tourism and Leisure and LSCA leader. Transportation Aircraft There is a national airport just a mile north of Sofasi: Clymene State Airport. Clymene State Airport is one of the three airports located on the Lovia Archipelago. The airport lies on Asian Island, approximately 1 mile north of Hightech Valley and Sofasi. Top destinations are Newhaven (NIA) and Noble City (NCIA). It is a national airport, though there are three destinations in California. The airport has its own railway station on the Clymene Central Railway: CSA Railway Station. Waterways Transport on the sea is possibly with the Stockton Harbor in Sofasi. Other important harbors are situated in Timber Harbor, Plains and Lisney. All seaside hamlets and other settlements have harbors as well. The state is largely dependent on marine transport. Lake Fraser, a small lake in the north of Clymene near New Aberdeen, is the only major inland water body. This lake is used by locals for recreational purposes, such as canoeing and camping. Railways There is one railway in Clymene: the Clymene Central Railway, running from north to south. The Clymene Central Railway runs through Adoha, Sofasi, Hightech Valley, Clymene State Airport and Plains. People can board on the railway on the Sofasi Railway Station, the Hightech Valley Railway Station, the Plains Railway Station, the Adoha Railway Station or the CSA Railway Station. Roadways Clymene has a good network of motorways, not as extensive as Sylvania but nonetheless well maintained. The Clymene Department of Motor Vehicles oversees the regulation of road transit in the state. The state has issued license plates for cars since 1954. References See also * Clymene State Airport * Nation Archipelago Category:Clymene